


Was this worth it, for you?

by B00KW0RM_Nr1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No spoilers until the chapter's up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00KW0RM_Nr1/pseuds/B00KW0RM_Nr1
Summary: A group of aliens is searching for something important for them and they are ready to do everything to find it.The Avengers had a normal week until people started to disappear under their nose.Is this linked to eachother case? Or is this just a coincidence?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I started a new story that will be longer than the others.  
> Also, I need somebody to be my beta reader! Please respond if you're interested.

_Somewhere in the universe, a space ship containing a dozen of alien lifeforms is speeding towards it's target._

_Inside, roaming the halls and working with machines are huge creatures. The beasts skeletons are similar to a human one, but that is where the similarities end. Instead of two legs, they have three goat ones. They are covered in slick, transparent substance that in case of danger turn purple and gain a corrosive aspect. From the head tentacles thin like a hair are hanging in different lengths. They, like the skin, are the color of vomit. On the 'face' there's one giant mouth with four rows of teeth and a snake tongue. The place of the eyes on the forehead and the number of them depend on the family blood. Most common in creature features are three pairs. They don't wear anything, but a cloth to cover their privates. Most of them are standing 6,5 foot tall and few are taller than that. Their race is known in the universe as The Argartus._

_Right now, three of them are stationed in the cockpit. Albert, the one-eyed argartian sitting at the control panel is overlooking everything, quite happily and helping him is his friend, Lucian. The three-eyed alien is looking at the coordinates, checking them every five minutes. He looks like he desperately need coffee or taking in case of the bags under his eyes, good night of sleep. Edward, the argartian with shorter head tentacles is looking at the security. He is so concentrated, that his slick have a purplish hue._

_The group is extremely bored, through nobody is slacking off. They knew not to anger their captain. But everyone have limits and Lucian clearly reached his._

_**THUD**. _

_Two other members jumped at the sudden sound._

_"I can't take THIS!" Lucian screamed standing up, the substance covering him steady turned purple. "No matter where we are and how long it take, the space looks always the same. A planet here, star there, oh! Look, nebula in here! And nowhere The Heart is found. It's the same procedure too! I'm_ bored _to tears!!!" His eyes are bloodshot as he looked at his companions. His hands turned light-green, because of his grip on the table didn't let up. Area around the hands started smoking, the substance doing its job._

_"Lucian." Albert started happily, his good humor not disappearing under the circumstances. "You look tired. Maybe you should go to your room and rest? I can cover you."_

_Unfortunately for Lucian and Albert, Edward have a very short fuse and a loud voice. He talked over his happy friend. "Shut up Lucian. I know you that you love the sound of your voice, but fucking stop. This is your_ sixth outburst this month and I Am **Tired** _of your continuous poetry and irritating words." His eyes twitched, when he finally turned towards his kin._

_Lucian sat down on his chair and started to despair. "When we find The Golden Heart Edward." He raised his hand toward the window. "The crystal soul, that would try to help anyone who Needs It. The one that legends of old prophercided will be able to help us." Lucian huffed and whispered, his gaze turning to his memories of young. "That will help our race to reach the Golden Age again."_

_"Can we even find him?" Edward asked and Albert started worrying. If he broke out the scientific words next, then maybe Lucian wouldn't be the only one who must be really stressed. He could take them to medbay to rest. Angelica always says she's very lonely in here and could appreciate a company. Any company… Huh, maybe_ she _is stressed too? He would visit her next time he have a break._

_"We are the hope of our people. Only three out of five divisions found what they think it is The Heart, but they weren't and they died. Other two didn't took the chances, mostly from grief and in result our number is slowly getting smaller. The race helping us got destroyed, because of the Mad Titan. They are waiting for us to have luck or argartian will be extinct in near future." He huffed and turned to finish his work, already grumbling under his nose._

_"Don't worry, my crew." The voice boomed from the door. In them stood another of their kin. The only differences between him and a common person were his height and eye color. He is standing 8 feet tall and if he was a little taller, he would need to duck under the doorways. His eyes are shockingly light blue, so light that one would assume they were white instead._

_"Captain Steven!!!" All three aliens yelled in surprise when they turned towards him._

_"This is the last planet in this sector of the galaxy system. If we don't find The Heart here, then we won't search for them anymore." He continued. "If we don't find them here, we will take the one that is the most suitable to be a replacement. If the subject survives the trials, nobody will say a word or even make a sound." Captain stared hard at them when he said that. It unnerved them. "If the replacement dies, we back up onto the planets we visited before and start the process again. I'm sure we can bullshit the council members why we waited so long. But we have to try."_

_He sat down onto the chair and like air, he deflated. "I can't let them take my position from me. If I'm out, you would have to struggle with that idiot John from the cleaning section."_

_They all shuddered. John is, simply saying, a mess. Nobody knows how he even got to his position, but everyone know about his explorations. Cafeteria was closed, because he couldn't tell the difference from sauce and oil, when he had the shift. For two days, there wasn't light on the ship, because he cut the wires in his bedroom. He even managed to create moment of terror for everyone. He somehow got into the control panel and turned on all the alarms, reset the navigation goals And programed the doors so they closed, when argartians wanted out of the room they were in._

_Fortunately it was easy to fix it all, because some aliens thought that Edward **will** kill someone. No jokes, everyone could feel how pissed he was._

_"It would be a stain upon my honor and pride… There's also a fact that nobody want to have two of them." Steven massaged his head. Before he could tell anything else, Albert butted in._

_"Captain, our system detected that we are getting close to the atmosphere of planet named 'Terra'. The most preferred creatures to have The Heart on this planet are 'humans'. In 30 minutes we will be experiencing tumburlence."_

_He nodded and spoke to him. "Tell everyone to get ready and that we will be landing in 1 hour."_

_For a moment, there was quiet in the room._

_"So…" Started Albert again, as Lucian and Edward dropped their heads in amusement. "You will do like the legend states? That the first batch must be the leader?" He wriggled his non-existent eyebrows at his captain. Edward snickered at the face Steven had made._

_"We all know that Cap is_ picky _, Albert. I will be quicker to believe that Lucian can relax, when there are other argartians around him."_

_The mentioned member rolled his eyes in annoyance._

_The captain hummed. "I think I can bend this 'rule' a little if the specimens aren't to my liking. After all I care about the needs of my crew." He sniggered, but his face cleared of the emotion after a moment of fun. "Remember, this is my decision to make, so don't you **dare** to disobey it. There will be consequences."_

_The group shuddered. All is fun and flowers until the captain is furious. Then it is a_ massacre _with nobody wanting to be a part of it._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. But things happen when you got exams... *shrug*

Tony woke up when he felt a warm line on his face. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. The clock on the bedside table is showing 7:30.

"Shit." He turned around." J.A.R.V.I.S close the curtains" he murmured, tucking his head into the pillow.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." J.A.R.V.I.S non-existent apologetic voice echoes in the room. Tony opened one eye and scinted at the camera in the corner of the room.

"Why?" He asked, suspicious.

“You asked me to wake you up 30 minutes before you must go out for the meeting with mrs. Potts and not be late.”

“What?” Tony sat up from his bed. “When did I ask you that?”

“After Mrs Potts has threatened to give you all the paperwork you ignored for the last 4 months sir.” The AI said smugly at his creator.

“Fuck! Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S!” Tony jumped from the bed and quickly walked to the closet. He chose the first suit that was in plain sight. The lucky chosen one was an Armani suit with the red tie. After that he walked to the bathroom and washed his face. “Do I have the time to eat breakfast?” He asked J.A.R.V.I.S. as he walked out of the bathroom, took the phone and went to the elevator.

The AI was happy that his creator wanted to eat breakfast and he didn’t want to miss the opportunity. He closed the door as he spoke. “No sir, but you can take the sandwiches on the counter that Mr Rogers made while you take the coffee on the go.” 

“What would I do without you in my life J.A.R.V.I.S?” Tony smiled at the enthusiasm he could hear in the voice of his creation.

“You would destroy the workshop with DUM-E sir.” The AI sassed and opened the door. 

Tony walked out of the elevator to the living room and took a look around. Sitting on the couch is Steve, fresh out of the shower after his morning run. Tony often had wondered why Captain is running when he has the super-serum. The man out of time has ended that thinking. “Just because I have the serum doesn't mean I shouldn't care for my health.”After a moment he added. “Also I have too much of the energy if I don't do it.” Steve right now is watching a historical documentary about the years from sixties to seventies.

From the emptiness of the room Tony concluded that Bruce has not yet left the laboratorium from the last time he saw him at least 3 am. His experiment must be at the stage where time is essential to the project. He can't wait for his science bro to resurface, so he can kidnap the man and talk about what he is doing.

Tony doesn't look for Clint and Natasha. He knows that they are on a mission that doesn't end until tomorrow. He didn’t heard from them for about 2 weeks and he misses them. Even the pranks from the bird-brain but he won't admit it.

Tony smiled. “Just for that check I should give you up for local community college.” He went to the kitchen and when he was next to the couch he said hi to Steve. In the kitchen he took the termos and filled it with coffee while Cap yelled from the living room.

“You have the sandwiches in the red lunch box!”

“Thanks Steve!” Tone screamed back as he tuck it under his arm that was holding the coffee. He looked at the time in his phone, cursed and ran back to the elevator. Tony spent 3 minutes in it before he walked out to the garage.

“Morning boss.” Happy greeted his employer and opened the door to the car. “To the meeting with Pepper in Manhattan?”

“Don't say it like that Happy.” Tony scowled at his friend. “We all know that you and Pepper conspired together to somehow get me in the meetings. It’s like you don't know how bored I get in there.” He sat in the car and shut the door. 

“Really boss?” Harold smiled when he sat down in the driver's seat.

“Yes Happy. “ Tony laughet. “Now start the car, or Pepper will kill us with her heels.”

* * *

Tony dropped on the seat in the car.

“That bad boss?” Happy winced in sympathy as he closed the door and moved to the front. That traitor, he can't do that when he allied with Pepper to make sure he is here.

“Try to convince 15 old men that the project is worth the money,” Tony continued talking again when Happy started the car. “And that _no,_ we are not going back to making weapons.”

He whined. “Ugh, wasted 6 hour on them that I wont get back.”

Happy nodded. “Do you want to get the cheeseburger for your trouble boss?”

“Do you even have to ask Happy? The answer is always yes!” Tony laughed as Happy turned the car left.

* * *

“We are here.” The driver said while stopping the car before the building.

“Thanks Happy.” Tony spoke to his friend as he went out of the car. 

Happy rolled down the window and called his employer. “Don't worry boss. Don't make too many problems for the Avenger!” He smiled.

“No promises!” Tony yelled out as he walked into the lobby of The Stark tower. He greeted his employee. “Hello Kate, working hard I see?” He asked.

“Of course Mr Stark.” She answered back with a happy voice when he walked into a person before him. 

“Sorry, I didn't see you there.” He apologized. 

“Don't worry Mr Stark, it was my fault.” The man blushed and let out a tiny smile. ”I won't take any more of your time.” He answered and quickly walked out of the lobby.

“Huh, weird.” Tony murmured and went to the elevator. “Who was it J.A.R.V.I.S?”

The AI immediately answered. “Jon Evan, 27 years old and new intern in R&D division.” 

“That's why he was so nice!” The lift stopped and he walked out to the living room. “Bruce! You finally resurfaced from your lair.” He yelled happily and threw himself on the other man.

“How many times have I told you that my lab is not a lair?” Bruce stated in amusement at the genius. “Who was nice?” He shifted the man on his lap next to him.

Tony grumped. “I walked into a new intern and he was Nice Brucie. Like, with the big N. I'm going to be so sad that he will lose that attitude after working for some months.”

“You are such a liar, Tony!” Steve yelled from the kitchen. Looks like Cap is cooking dinner. “You are going to terrorise the poor man until he will lose all that fear of you.” Tony could hear the smile the blond must have on his face. “Now come here and set the table. Bruce, Can you put the food on the table after Tony is done?”

“Of course Steve.” Bruce went to the kitchen and Tony went for the plates. In no time they set up everything.

“Oh! Pancakes! You must marry me Steve.” The billionaire said after he took a bite of his dinner.

“No Tony.” Steve declined. “You only want me for my cooking.” He said composed. 

“Killjoy.” 

the genius pouted. “I want you for your cooking _and_ your muscles.” He said slyly.

They talked more about what happened during the day. Tony complained about the board members, Steve spoke about what he found interesting in the documentary he saw and Bruce told them what he was doing in the lab. Whey they finished eating, the billionaire stood up from his chair.

“Now that I have eaten and have energy, I'm going to my workshop.” Tony skipped to the elevator. “Bye!” He waved to his teammates while the door closed.

* * *

Tony woke up to the feeling of someone hand shaking him.

“-ny.” The owner of the voice shook him some more.

“Hmm... Leave... me alone...” He murmured to the voice and turned his head.

“Tony.” He woke up enough to recognize that the only one who had that amused voice was Steve. “Let's get you to bed.” He felt the arms around his back and under his knees. Tony decided that he was too tired to deal with this and fell asleep when Steve picked him up.

* * *

 _The_ _argartians safely landed on a place surrounded by the forest. They found a patch of earth under the thick branches of tries. Edward, Lucian and three_ _quarters_ _of the argartians immediately started building a makeshift base. Albert and the rest of the aliens installed invisibility shields around the planned place of the base. Captain Steven is overlooking the work of his people._

_“What is our current plan captain?” Second in command asked._

_“We will take humans and we will look through their memories. That way we can assume that the better opinion of one famous human the more chances are that they are The Heart. We only can hope that it will go like in The Legend.” He looked at the sky. “We are going to start when the sun rises.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see mistakes, then let me know ok?

**Author's Note:**

> Check our my other stories!  
> Remember to respond if you're interested in being my beta reader!


End file.
